


Pop

by harrymalfoypotter22



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Joker had a brother? A twin brother who was just a little more sane than he was? What if their relationship was a little...interesting?</p><p> </p><p>*ABANDONED FOR NOW*<br/>I'm sorry, but happy fics are hard for me and I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot au thing the Joker and Harley are more like siblings and the Jokers real sibling is his lover. All the kissing scenes between Joker and Harley are now hugging scenes ok? Ok

"Puddin'!" "Let's go home"

Harley was dropped off at the house she chose and the Joker went home. When he got home someone was in the house.

 

 

There was a man who looked exactly like the Joker except he had blue hair. When he saw him he smiled "Ah finally, where is Jackie boy?" 

Something the Jokers eyes seemed to get smaller and Jack shuffled through the door.

"How have you been Jackie boy? Last I saw you were laughing your way through a bank heist." Jack seemed to pause before telling replying "well ya see, Harley was taken and I had to get her out and-" he kept rambling. He seemed to be searching for approval. 

"What did we say?"

"Uh...when Jackie is in the house the Joker is as quiet as a mouse?"

"Exactly, so why is daddy hearing about Harleen?"

Daddy. The word seemed to make something in Jack even smaller. Daddy. The only one allowed to make Jack feel small.

"M'sorry daddy"

"Good."


	2. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the POV issues. I don't even know what I was doing.

After the apologies were over Jack was feeling tired. He just wanted to curl up under a blanky with bunny. Where was bunny? Oh no was bunny gone? Bunny was probably  lonely and Jack just left him all alone!  
  
"Daddy! Bunny is gone! Jack left bunny all alone and bunny is gone!"   
  
Daddy looked down and Jack was trying not to cry and was frantically looking around the room.  
  
"No no no, Jackie! Bunny is in your room. Why don't you go see?"  
  
Jack looked sceptical, but obediently went to go check in his room - it has lime green walls with warning signs, a toy box, a changing table, and a toddler bed with purple and green sheets- and lo and behold bunny was sitting his bed.  
  
Bunny was a mint green rabbit with a purple bow that Peter - daddy - and given to Jack for his 5th birthday. He had loved it ever since.  
  
"Daddy!" Jack ran from his room, back to the living room where Daddy was waiting.  
  
"Jack finded bunny! Bunny was just sittin on Jack's bed waiting!"  
  
Daddy smiled and pulled Jack into his lap and told him he was glad he found bunny. He pulled Jack down to lie against him and stroked Jack's hair until he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, Jack does speak on third person.


	3. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jack tries to make breakfast.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and Jack was up. Jack was up and he was hungry. As far as Jack was concerned he was gonna die if he didn't get so food in his belly soon.   
  
So he decided to make some breakfast. What could go wrong?   
  
"Jack can make cereal. Daddy does it for Jack all the time."  
  
He was determined he would make the cereal and it would be glorious. He had everything ready. Milk, bowl, spoon, and cere- he didn't have cereal.   
  
That made sense because the cereal was on top of the refrigerator. Jack can't reach the top of the refrigerator. He was just about to call for help when got an idea, he could climb onto a chair and get it! Yes, that would work.   
  
He got a chair, positioned it right in front of the fridge, and climbed up. He stood on his tip toes and almost had it when he slipped. He slipped right off the chair and hit his head on the wall.   
  
Jack felt his breathing get heavier until suddenly he couldn't control it.   
  
"Daddy!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jack and Peter are twins, therefore having the same height, but Jack is little and feels physically smaller as well as mentally and emotionally.


	4. Naughty

"Daddy!"

 

Peter rushed into the kitchen and gasped.

 

"Oh baby, what happened?"

 

Jack continued to wail while trying to get as close to Peter as possible. Peter brought Jack into his lap and leaned against the wall to wait it out. Nearly 20 minutes later Jack had stopped crying and was just sniffling. Peter decided to figure out what happened

 

"Now Jack what happened? How did you get hurt?" Peter frowned at Jack.

 

"Jack was hungwy, so Jack was was gonna make s-some cereal because Jack was hungwy! Jack was gettin the cereal off the fwidge and Jack falled!" Jack hiccuped.

 

Peter rubbed his forehead. 

 

"Jack, didn't daddy say you couldn't get things off the refrigerator? You're too little. And you climbed onto a chair when you know you're not supposed to. I think Jack needs some timeout time. Go stick your nose in the naughty corner."

 

The naughty corner was the one corner of the living room with nothing even remotely interesting to look at. Jack hated it. Jack hated it, but he was in trouble so he was going.

 

"Otay daddy." He sniffed. 

 

While Jack stood in the corner, Peter set out to make some breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback. Anything you guys wanna see? Comment!


	5. Abandoned

This is abandoned right now. I'm sorry, I have no inspiration. If you want to get in touch with me I'll be on my Instagram @jokersexual.quinn

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Did you like it?


End file.
